Imprinting
by NikkiB1973
Summary: Jacob imprints on Bella, simple as that. Set in Eclipse AU. One shot.


**Imprinting**

Disclaimer; all characters and copyright belong to SM.

 _ **A/N-right guys you asked for Jacob to imprint on Bella in one of my stories for a change. Here you go….**_

" _It's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does… You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." ―_ Jacob Black explaining to Bella Swan about imprinting.

Imprinting is the involuntary mechanism by which Quileute shape-shifters find their soulmates.

 _ **Set in Eclipse AU**_

Bella settled down on the grassy slope above the clearing. Despite Alice's prediction of a warm day, she still felt chilly. She wished she had brought a jacket with her or something. She didn't voice her complaints though, Edward was already tense enough. They were waiting for the wolves. Today was supposed to be the first training session between the Cullens and the pack. Bella watched as Edward kept glancing her way. He was worried. He hadn't wanted her to come but she insisted. She was tired of being kept out of the loop. Everyone was fighting for her sake after all. The least she could do was be there. Bella drew her knees up to her chest and looped her arms around them. Jasper and Alice were already sparring. They moved so fast that Bella could hardly keep them in her line of sight. The play fight ended with Alice straddled on her mate's back, smiling.

"Are you cold, love?" Bella was startled to hear Edward's voice right next to her. She had been so absorbed in watching Alice and Jasper that she hadn't realised he was by her side.

"I'm fine." Bella assured him.

He hunkered down next her and gazed at her intently. Bella watched his brow furrow in frustration. He was trying to read her mind to see if she was lying, but as always her mind was closed to him. "I saw you shivering." He pointed out eventually. "I could take you home. You really don't need to be here."

"We've had this discussion already." Bella sighed. "I'm fine, really."

Edward looked disbelieving. He was so overprotective. Bella loved him for it but sometimes it could be a bit cloying, like now. Apart from a few goose bumps there was nothing amiss. She saw his head jerk up suddenly, eyes narrowing. Bella looked toward the trees. For Edward to react like that it had to mean that the wolf pack's arrival was imminent. She scanned the trees eagerly, trying to catch a glimpse of them, for one wolf in particular. Edward scowled as he noticed the change in her demeanour. "They're coming." He said tonelessly. "Are you sure you'll be alright here?" He checked one last time.

"Yes. I'll stay right here. I promise." Bella tried to catch his eye but Edward refused to engage. His expression had smoothed out now. He was hiding his feelings. She watched as he strode down to the clearing to rejoin his family. They were strung out in a line, waiting. Bella held her breath as she saw movement among the trees opposite, then slowly the wolves began to emerge one by one. God, they were magnificent. Each was special in their own way. Sam, one of the biggest and the leader of the pack, was out in front. His black fur shone brightly in the late afternoon sun. He raised his head looking regal, his dark eyes scrutinising the Cullens intently. His brothers surrounded him in a semi-circle; all of them were tense, guarded. Bella sought the one wolf she really wanted to see but he wasn't there. She sat forward, straining her eyes as she searched. But he wasn't there. The russet wolf was missing. Worry took hold of her heart? Where was he? Had something happened? "Jacob."

Then suddenly something soft brushed past her. Bella, so intent on searching for her friend, hadn't realised he was right beside her. She stifled her yelp of surprise and twisted around. Looking even more magnificent and regal then his brothers, Bella's mouth dropped open as she stared at him. He was so beautiful. She had only caught glimpses of his wolf before but now she got to see him up close and in his full glory. He was spectacular. "Why did I ever say you were sort of beautiful?" She said in awe as she continued to gaze at him. "You are so much more than beautiful."

Jacob's wolf huffed with laughter at this unexpected compliment. He settled down beside Bella. In the clearing Edward's head whipped around. He had heard everything Bella had said and so had the others. His face was a picture of misery mixed with anger as he saw Jacob next to Bella. He was about to move toward them when Carlisle stopped him. The coven leader shook his head and gestured toward Sam and the others. "Bella is fine." He murmured. "We need you here to translate." He gave his favourite son a sympathetic smile before returning his attention to the wolf pack.

Bella wasn't even aware of what was transpiring in the clearing. She was still staring at Jacob in awe. His shiny pelt ruffled in the slight breeze. Each individual strand of fur shimmered like rose gold in the weak light filtering through the clouds above. Bella had a sudden urge to run her fingers through his fur. "Can I?" She asked politely.

Jacob turned his head to look at her. His eyes so familiar even in his wolf form, told her all she needed to know. Bella smiled as she sank her fingers into his thick fur. It was so soft and so incredibly warm. She shifted onto her knees and pressed herself into Jacob's flank, still running her fingers through his coat, admiring as it shone like burnished gold when he moved. His body was strong, powerful. She noticed the muscles ripple along his shoulders and back. "Wow, you are just something else." Bella nestled against his side and made herself comfortable.

Jacob flopped down further, completely relaxing. A contented rumbling emanated from him, almost like a cats purr. Bella laughed as she continued her ministrations, alternately stroking and combing her fingers through his fur. She was totally oblivious to what was happening in the clearing. The mock fights were in progress. Edward was translating for the wolves, calling out instructions. Often he glanced toward the slope and gazed with abject misery at Bella and Jacob. He was privy to Jacob's thoughts and he wasn't happy about what he was hearing. He wished Bella would stop stroking the dog. She seemed completely mesmerised. He wasn't used to having her attention focused elsewhere when he was close. It made him jealous. He didn't like it.

"You know it's so much easier to talk to you like this." Bella was leaning against his side again. Jacob had curled his body around her to ward off the chill. The tip of his tail was flush with his nose. He had completely cut off Bella's view of what was happening in the clearing. Not that she seemed the least bit interested. "I suppose it's because you can't back chat me." Bella continued, giggling. Her pretty face became wistful. "I've really missed you, Jake. I miss talking to you; I miss the fun we used to have. I wish we could go back. Everything was so much simpler then." She frowned, biting her lower lip as if worried she had said too much.

Jacob nudged her with his nose, prompting her to continue talking. She smiled sadly, reaching out to scratch between his ears. Jacob closed his eyes and the rumbling sound intensified. "I know you miss that too. Our friendship has always been as easy as breathing, but now everything is so much more complicated." She sighed again.

Bella slowly raised her head to find that Jacob was staring at her intently. It was if he was trying to communicate something to her with his eyes alone. Bella gazed back at him, captivated. His eyes were the most human part of his wolf. They were every inch Jacob. The fighting in the clearing was intensifying. Edward was grappling with Paul Lahote. The silvery grey wolf snapped his jaws whirling like a dervish as he tried to overpower Edward. Because he was so focused on reading Paul's mind Edward wasn't delving into Jacob's. If he had he would be ripping the russet wolf away from his love. Despite Edward's ability to read Lahote's mind, Paul was a dirty fighter. He shook Edward off and clamped his teeth around the top of his right arm.

Jacob and Bella were still under some kind of spell. She continued to gaze into his eyes, caught up in the magic of it all. Something was shifting. The world seemed slightly out of focus, only Jacob was real. Bella felt like she was floating and that it was only Jacob holding her in place. They remained still, neither moving, even though the world around them continued to revolve.

* * *

The fight between Paul and Edward was over with neither victorious. Edward was angry. Lahote had damaged his arm purposefully. This was supposed to be a mock fight, not a real one. It would take a while for his arm to repair the damage. Carlisle, always the peacemaker, managed to soothe everyone's frazzled nerves. The wolves began milling about, agitated. The Cullens retreated to the other side of the clearing, Jasper and Emmet with eyes blazing glared at the wolves, especially Paul. The wolves glared back at them.

It was only now that Edward had time to fully focus on Bella and Jacob again. He turned to look toward the promontory where they were perched, immediately trying to delve into Jacob's mind. His body turned to stone when he realised what was in the midst of happening. With a cry of rage that echoed around the clearing and set the wolves teeth on edge he charged toward Jacob. Edward's ear splitting cry snapped Bella out of her trance. Jacob whirled in front of her, his hackles raised and ears flat to his head. He growled. Suddenly all the wolves were on full alert. Edward Cullen was attacking one of their own. They flew across the clearing, jumping clear of the Cullen clan as they tried to stop them. Everything descended into chaos.

Bella stared in shock as she watched Edward draw closer. He was so enraged. She barely recognised him. He looked inhuman. She scooted backwards out of danger. Jacob's brothers swarmed around him defensively, cutting off her view of Edward. Bella's sole focus was Jacob. She could feel his anger, his rage, the intensity of his hatred for Edward Cullen and everything he stood for. She shared all of it, not at first understanding why. It took her a moment to comprehend that she was sharing Jacob's abhorrence toward Edward. She panicked, fearing that the Cullens and the wolf pack were going to fight. But Carlisle's quick intervention calmed things down. He grabbed Edward, ordering Jasper and Emmet to take him away. Carlisle was speaking aloud now, trying to appease the wolves, to make them understand Edward's loss of control.

Suddenly a warm hand touched Bella's shoulder. It was a touch so familiar that she didn't question it. She turned, staring right into Jacob's eyes. He was now in his human form. He held out his hand and Bella took it. Jacob pulled her upright. Bella's world shifted on its axis as she was caught by the intense look of adoration in Jacob's eyes. It was reflected in her own. It wasn't gravity holding her to the earth anymore, it was him. This was how it should have been all along. Bella's life was back on the natural path it should have taken. Wordlessly Jacob headed toward the trees and took Bella with him.

 _ **A/N-thanks for reading!**_


End file.
